Image forming apparatuses, typified by multifunction peripherals, read an image of an original document by using an image reading unit, and then emit light to a photoreceptor in an image forming unit based on the read image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. Then, the image forming apparatuses apply a charged developer, such as toner, onto the formed electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor to make it into a visible image that is in turn transferred onto a sheet of paper and fixed by a fuser, and eject the sheet outside the image forming apparatuses.
Some image forming apparatuses include a flexible flat cable (FFC) in, for example, the image reading unit. Technologies relating to the FFC are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-196130 (PTL 1) and 2001-266658 (PTL 2).